love is difficult
by hsmlover
Summary: After a fight with troy and gabi,gabi is scared to go back to school because in the fight she accidently announced her love for Troy! Please read and review. SADLY NOW COMLETE AND WITH EPILOGUE!
1. Depression

Hey ppl im sorry about the way my story came out before its just that since im new I don't know how to submit stories that well but ill try again. Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical or the characters.

Chapter 1

It was a cold and stormy night, Gabriella was walking to the park. She was depressed and angry at the world. She couldn't keep her mind off of 1 person she thought she loved but now hates, all Gabriella could think about is this 1 person that she wished she never met.

This person is none other than Troy Bolton. To make matters worst tomorrow was the first day of school and she'll have to face him the 1 person that made her wish love never existed. Well you're probably thinking wait but what about the big championship winnings from both the scholastic decathlon and the wildcats? Well to clear things up lets start from the beginning.

_After the game_: Gabriella's P.O.V

Gabriella was feeling nervous after Troy tried to kiss her. Of course she wanted to kiss him but Chad rudely interrupted. Gabriella felt things she never felt before, feelings like love.

She was positive she was in love with Troy, with his charm, funniness and kindness Gabriella wasn't more positive. The only problem was telling him and wondering if he felt the same.

_After the game_: Chad's P.O.V

"Ugh" said Chad in disgust.

" Gabriella is going to make troy lose his focus for the next game ".

"I cannot let troy pay more attention to musicals then basketball".

Chad tried to think of a plan to make troy and Gabriela hate each other.

"Aha "said Chad grinning evilly.

" I'm to write a letter to troy pretending that I'm Gabriella saying that I hate troy and that I am breaking up with him".

"Oh this plan can't fail" said Chad already thinking what else to write in the letter.

_After the game_: Troy's P.O.V

Troy was blushing just thinking about Gabi. How smart she was, how pretty she was and how sweet she was. Troy stopped

"what if I'm in love?" said Troy now wondering, but then he smiled

"who wouldn't be in love with her" said troy with a smile so wide that it cant get any wider.

"I have to tell her before its to late".

Troy was about to run to Gabriella when he was interrupted again by Chad.

"You better read this dude I found this on the floor". Chad then handed Troy the made up letter. While Troy was reading this he became as read as a beet and he showed fury but once he read

"I'm breaking up with you Troy sorry, love Gabriella"

Troy looked like he was going to explode he a look right now that would scare the devil himself. Troy stomped over to Gabriella

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" yelled Troy so loud the whole gym went silent.

" Troy what's wrong" stuttered Gabriella with tears afraid why Troy is yelling at her.

" WHAT'S WRONG YOUR ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG, YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME IN A LETTER" yelled Troy letting all his anger out.

" but Troy.."

Gabriella started sobbing but was interrupted by Troy.

" But nothing"

said troy still screaming but less loud.

" If you hated me why would you sing with me in the callbacks and we weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend so you cant even break up with me".

When Troy said that Chad cursed himself for not knowing that. Gabriella got fed up now she was not going to hear anymore of troy's lip.

" TROY I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT BUT ALL I KNOW IS THAT I AM NOT TAKING NO LIP FROM MR LUNKHEAD BASKETBALL GUY" said Gabriella fuming but she finished on.

" I CANT BELIEVE I WAS EVER IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOUR JUST RUDE AND MEAN"

Gabriella took a second to realize what she just said she then put a hand over her mouth and her eyes got wide and full of tears.

" I just admitted I love troy to all of east high"

Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella ran home crying she cant believe she said she loved him to everyone. Troy was dumbfounded he could not believe Gabriella just said she loved him he knew people would start to talk about him so he just ran home lost in thought.

Hi again. I hope you liked chapter 1.your probably a little confused but I'll clear it up in the next chapter. Please read and review I need at least 3-5 reviews on my first chapter.


	2. Thoughts

Omg guys thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm actually shocked that all of the reviews for my first fan fic so far are good. Disclaimer: I still don't own hsm.

Chapter 2: Gabriella started crying again thinking of the memory. Ever since that day she has been crying her eyes out and praying that the first day of school would not come, but sadly it's already tomorrow.

Gabi didn't know and didn't want to know how the kids would react when she went back to east high. I mean she announced her love for Troy in front of all of east high.

"I don't even know if I still love him"

thought Gabriella with more tears forming. She was so confused that day because Troy just came up to her face and started screaming at her for no reason. She kept trying to replay the argument in her head but she forgot it because ever since that day she pushed that memory out of her mind. Gabriella kept thinking and thinking.

"But all I remember is him saying is that I broke up with him in a letter".

"Wait… what" thought Gabi confused.

"What letter?"

Gabi kept trying to remember that day to see if she wrote any letter to Troy.

"Oh no" Gabriella thought remembering what happened before the fight.

"I remember Chad giving Troy a piece of paper and that's when Troy came yelling at me".

" No but why would Chad…I mean didn't he just recently apologized for his behavior"

Gabi kept thinking about Chad and if he gave Troy some kind of letter and if he made up the letter and if troy was trying to embarrass her. Gabi thought so much her head started to hurt.

"Ugh I might as well write in my diary and get some sleep before I have to face everyone tomorrow" said Gabi walking home. Meanwhile...

_At Troy's Hous_e:

"She breaks up with me in a letter and says she has no idea what im talking about" thought troy upset.

" And she has the nerve to say she was in love with me" Troy then stopped

"But in the letter she said she hated me and she never liked me" suddenly thought Troy now confused.

"I should look at the letter again" said Troy searching through his cabinet.

" Yes found it" Troy said pulling out the crumbled letter. This is what it said:

Dear Troy or Mr. Lunk head basketball guy,

I think you are a sorry excuse for a guy. You're ugly and pathetic. I know you like me but to bad because I hate you Bolton. I can't believe I even survived to hear your horrible singing voice. Well to get to the point, Troy I'm braking up with you sorry,

Love, Gabriella.

"Wait a second" thought Troy.

" I didn't notice how Gabriella spelled breaking she spelled it like this "braking and she never spells something that easy wrong and after looking at the lyrics for breaking free so many times she had to know how to spell it."

Someone must have made this letter up" thought Troy thinking.

"But who?"

Troy now started to think of anyone who hated Troy.

"Hmmm…. thought Troy.

"Sharpay...no she starting being nice to me, Taylor? No she was Gabi's friend" Troy thought and thought when

"Aha"

yelled Troy.

" Chad did it he hated the fact that I liked singing more then basketball and he even tried to stop me before well he won't get away with it"

"Oh but what about Gabi I mean I was kind of harsh and she said she loved me" Troy said now realizing it.

" Well I love her to so I'm just going to have to tell her ".Troy looked at the time it was 8:00."I better get some sleep" said Troy yawning.

" Tomorrow is gonna be a long day".

Oh this is getting good if I do say so myself .Well I hope you like it so far please read and review.


	3. Letting it all out

Hi again. After some help I finally know how to double space but it still came out bunched up so I have to use the lines again. Oh and thanks for the awesome reviews they really made me feel a little better. Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical : (

Chapter 3:

"Gabi wake up" whispered Gabi's mom gently shaking her daughter.

"Mo…mom" said Gabriella still very sleepy.

"Yes sweetie its mom now get up it's time to go to school"

When Gabi heard this, her eyes got wide with tears.

"Mom do I have to go" said Gabi trying to fight her tears.

"What's wrong Gabi why don't you want to go to school I thought you loved east high." Said Gabi's mom quite aware that something is wrong.

"Oh mom" said Gabi with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"It was horrible, after the callbacks and the game Troy tried to kiss me and I thought that I was in love, I was kind of sad because I didn't know if he felt the same so I was about to tell him when Troy came stomping to me and started screaming at me, he said something about me breaking up with him in a letter and he kept on and I was tired of his lip so I yelled at him and said…."

Gabi stopped she now started sobbing.

"What did you say Gabi, let it out" said Gabi's mom comforting Gabi.

"Well…I said I can't believe I was ever in love with him, but I screamed it so all of east high heard it." Said Gabi but she wasn't crying because there were no tears left to cry.

"Oh Gabi" said Gabi's mom pulling Gabi in a tight hug.

" It's ok but you know you're going to have to face Troy and the rest of east high regardless."

"Yea I know so I might as well face them all today" said Gabi while going to the shower.

"Oh and mom thanks for your help you always make me feel better" Gabi smiled and went in the shower.

At Troy's House:

Troy unlike Gabi was up and ready before his mom went to wake him up.

" Well I see someone is anxious to go back to school" said Troy's mom smiling.

" Well I have to think about a lot of things today" said Troy hinting a little that he's sad.

" Is something wrong troy" said his mom a little worried that his son is sad.

" No mom just thinking" said Troy trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Ok but you know you can always talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah mom"

said Troy smiling. Troy then looked at the time it was already 7:20 and school started at 8:00. Troy put on his sneakers and decided to walk to school today. So Troy said bye to his mom and dad and head out the door still afraid of what people would think of him now but ready to give Chad a piece of his mind.

Back at Gabi's house Gabi was ready. She was still a little afraid but none the less ready. Gabi took one look at herself in the mirror and said

"So this is what heartbroken looks like" before heading saying bye to her mom and heading out the door...

I just love suspicion you're probably wondering a lot of things, well I am too because I am thinking of good things for the next chapter. Any way I hope you liked it please read and review and I want to hear your honest opinion. Oh by the way I'm posting another chapter tonight so be on the look out from 7:00-12:00. Also if you like this story you might wanna check out my other story in Jimmy neutron called The Lost Diary.


	4. First day of school

Hi. I'm sorry I haven't updated it's just that I'm writing 2 stories at a time so I have to squeeze in time for both. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own hsm.

Chapter 4: Gabriella walked outside. She did not know what was coming next for her but she had to face it. Gabriella walked slowly so she could get a nice piece of mind before she went to school.

As Gabi walked she kept her mind clear of thought. She didn't need to be stressed out today more than she already is. Gabi noticed something up ahead. It was a regular crowd of wildcats and east high students cheering for a new year in east high.

" I better take the front entrance"

Gabi said to herself. She didn't want anyone to see her so she walked around the school to the front.

Troy:

Troy walked to east high expecting the worst. He knew people would be upset at him but he really didn't care. He had to set things straight with Gabriella even if she refuses to listen. He would make her listen.

Troy thought about how good he and Gabriella were getting along until he ruined it. Troy knew he acted like a jerk and he knew he was stupid for not realizing it was Chad in the first place. Troy saw the regular group of east high people in the back entrance of the school.

" I don't the pressure now"

he thought. So he walked to the front entrance, but when he was walking to the front entrance he saw a familiar face, a face that hated him, a face that made Troy nuts, this face was the face of Ms Gabriella Montez.

She was walking through the doors the moment he was about to walk up the stairs to the doors. Troy ran up stairs and rushed through the doors." Gabriella" Troy called hoping she would listen to him.

" Oh no"

Gabi thought when she heard that voice. She knew that voice belonged to troy but she was to embarrassed and sad to say anything so she just kept walking. Troy knew she was ignoring him so he ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

" Can you just listen for a second"

said Troy, angry that Gabriella is so stubborn.

" What do you want Troy?"

said Gabriella, angry but fighting her tears at the same time.

" I need you to know something Gabriella, I am sorry that I acted the way I did but the letter I was talking about was a set up and I'm really sorry"

said Troy hoping Gabriella would forgive him. Gabriella really wanted to forgive Troy because she still loved him but she had enough of pain to deal with.

" I'm sorry Troy but you hurt me twice which is 1 time to many and I can't handle any more pain" with that said Gabi walked away...

Hey I'm crying already :) I want to know if you want Troy to go after her or let her walk away. I am warning you for the next chapter you might need tissues.


	5. The plan

Hi guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I've been thinking of ideas for this chapter. I am not going to give anything away but I will tell you that I was originally planning to make this story end in 2 more chapters but I decided to make it longer. Well I hope you enjoy. Oh yea remember when I said you might need tissues for this chapter well you don't need them for this chapter but for the next chapter you will need them lol.

Chapter 5: 

Troy watched Gabi walk away. He could not say anything because he knew whatever he said wouldn't help. Even though Troy still loved Gabi she will never know. For days Troy was quiet. He did not talk to anyone, especially not Chad.

Troy was becoming more independent. Ever since the incident with Gabi he has not been the same. Next week was another game for wildcats. It wasn't a championship game but it was important because college scouts were going to be there and of course Jack wanted Troy to be focused. Jack was worried when he noticed Troy's behavior in the court.

Instead of making every shot like Troy always did he was missing every shot and instead of getting angry like Troy usually gets when he misses a shot he just simply picked up another ball and just shot it with a plain face.

"Troy what's wrong"

asked Jack upset but not letting it show.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy pretending as if he didn't know.

"I mean lately you have shown no effort in your practices you know college scouts are going to be in our next game right?"

Asked Jack furious. Troy just simply shrugged and said

"so I don't care".

Jack fumed "What do you mean you don't care? Do you even know how much it cost to get in one of the best basketball colleges? I am very disappointed that you are treating your dreams so carelessly"

said Jack pouring his anger out. Troy could not take it anymore

"Is all that you care about basketball? Do you even care about how I feel, I bet you don't know that I don't even want to go to a basketball college, I don't even like basketball anymore because you take the fun out of it you make it seem as if it's part of life but get one thing straight, It's just a game"

said Troy while slamming the door on his way out of the gym. Jack stood baffled he could not believe his son just said that to him he really felt bad.

Troy was furious everything was going bad he lost the love of his life, he lost the love for basketball and he just told off his dad. This just was not going good for Troy.

Gabi walked home she was still sad from the incident with Troy. She could not believe herself for not talking him back but she decided that she needed someone else, someone sweet, someone who would never hurt her.

Gabi thought that was impossible though because she knew all guys are probably the same. Gabi walked home crying she was so miserable and confused. Troy walked through the halls of east high still upset. He decided he was going to go home because right now all he wanted to do was sleep and let all the troubles fade away in his dreams.

The next day: 

Troy some how managed to get through the first half of the day perfectly. He went downstairs to lunch hoping he could just get it over with so he could finally go home. Gabi found an empty spot at the back of a table. She was still sulking.

She was minding her own business when a guy sat next to her. Gabi was about to get up thinking it was Troy but when she faced him it was Ryan.

" Oh hey Ryan"

said Gabi trying to sound cheerful.

" Hey Gabi I've noticed you have been sitting by yourself for days so I decided to come and give you company" said Ryan smiling.

Ryan had liked Gabriella ever since she came to East High but never had the guts to tell her. Ryan didn't Gabi as much as Troy but yeah he liked her.

" Thanks Ryan" said Gabi smiling.

"No problem I'm always here if you need me" said Ryan grinning.

"I am glad you are such a good friend" said Gabi.

She looked up when she saw footsteps coming toward her. She looked at the face who was Troy looking at Gabi while coming towards her. Without realizing Gabi put her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed him on the lips...

I know it's kind of short and confusing but in the next chapter things will clear up and I mean it this time when I say you need tissues for the next chapter: D. You see the button below yeah that button it needs a friend and if you click it it will become your best friend and you may visit the button every day to click and review. It will make me and the button happy lol.


	6. This means war!

Hey : ) I thought long and hard about what to write about in this chapter and I thought of something good. This story will probably drag for a couple of more chapters but in every chapter I try to make it exciting and good to read. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Please read and review. Oh yeah about the tissues you might only need 1 for this chapter but for the next one you will...well might need more lol.

Chapter 6: 

Troy's blue eyes that are always sparkling turned ice cold, his heart immediately stopped and was tearing apart slowly. This scene in front of him was making him sick, sad, angry and heartbroken. Gabi was still kissing Ryan.

She was smiling inside knowing that Troy is probably jealous and fuming with anger but Gabi had no choice she thought that if Troy can't change she will make him jealous so he would. Ryan immediately knew what Gabi was doing but he played along and kissed her back.

Troy walked by Gabi and Ryan. He gave Ryan a glare and sat by himself in a table far away from them. Gabi pulled away from the kiss to see Ryan giving Gabi an evil smile.

" You using me to make Troy jealous aren't you"

said Ryan still smiling. Gabi smiled as well.

" Yep that's the plan do you mind?" said Gabi.

" No I'm used to Sharpay dragging me into one of her evil schemes all the time so I'll be glad to help".

" Thanks Ryan"

said Gabi squealing and hugging him. She knew this would be the start of a perfect plan. Troy was at home thinking. He was heart broken at what Gabi did to him. He wasn't stupid he knew Gabi was trying to make him jealous but she kissed him and they never even kissed.

Troy was pacing his room still thinking to himself when he stopped. A big evil smile spread across his face. He was going to back fire Gabi's plan and he knew exactly how. Troy went to sleep knowing tomorrow he will put his great plan into action.

The next day: 

Gabi was watching the clock all day it was only 5 minutes until lunch so she could finally do part 2 to her plan. When the bell rang Gabi zoomed out of the cafeteria to find Ryan already waiting for her at the same spot they were at yesterday.

She smiled and sat next to him waiting for Troy to pop up and give her a load of apologies, but to her surprise Troy walked into the cafeteria with a big smile pasted on his face.

Gabi got suspicious she wondered why he was so happy. When Gabi turned around to see what he was up to she gasped.

What she saw was not pretty at all and made the whole cafeteria gasp as well. What she saw was Troy kissing Sharpay! Gabi felt tears running down her cheeks but she wiped them away and whispered to herself

"This means war"

Yea I know not very tissue needing and not very long but the next chapter will be much longer and sad…ish. Don't worry I already have an idea for the next chapter so I'll post tomorrow : D and remember when the button below is pushed and a review is submitted it makes me and the button happy.


	7. We have a problem

Hey people. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

Gabi was furious.

" How could my plan fail?" she thought while wiping a tear from her eye. Troy broke the kiss and Sharpay smiled at him.

"Your using me to make Montez jealous right?" said Sharpay giving Troy one of her evil smiles. Of course the Evan twins think alike.

"Um yea" said Troy nervously.

" Well I'll play along but only if you promise not to audition for the next musical".

Troy thought about this he was planning on asking Gabi to audition with him but ever since the fight things have been getting worse between them.

"Ok" said Troy.

He knew he made a bad decision but he had no other choice. Sharpay smiled and took Troy's hand. They walked past Gabi and Ryan who are shocked. Sharpay just gave Gabi one of her ice queen glares and walked away hand in hand with Troy. Gabi looked at Ryan

"This is not good" she said nervously.

" Don't worry all we have to do is make Troy so jealous he'll brake" said Ryan comforting her.

" Ok but how?" said Gabi wondering.

"You know the dance that's coming up? Well I'll ask you to it and at the dance you wear something shocking and beautiful so Troy could fall head over heels for you" said Ryan out of breath.

Gabi thought a moment "Ok the dance is this Friday right?" said Gabi making sure.

" Yea"

"Ok then we have 3 days" said Gabi smiling.

Troy looked at Sharpay

"Now what?" he asked.

" Well you have to ask me to the dance what do you think" said Sharpay glaring at him.

" When?" said Troy said knowing she would probably say tomorrow.

"Oh tomorrow at lunch so Gabi could here you" said Sharpay. Troy sighed

"Ok fine".

Tomorrow at lunch: 

Troy and Sharpay walked into the lunch room hand in hand. They sat down at a half empty table. Troy was about to ask Sharpay to the dance when he heard a voice.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

Troy turned to see Ryan asking Gabi to the dance.

" Of course!" said Gabi while jumping on him and giving him a kiss.

Troy and Sharpay gasped they knew they got beaten to the point. Troy panicked and without thinking he said

"Sharpay would you be my girlfriend and go to the dance with me?"

Sharpay gasped and looked at him. When she noticed this was part of the plan she gushed

"Of course. I would love to be your girlfriend and go to the dance with you" said Sharpay while hugging him.

Gabi looked at them now she was really heart broken if the dance idea didn't work she would have to give up and face the fact that Troy had no feelings for her. When school was over Troy walked into the auditorium.

This auditorium brought back so many good memories but yet made him so sad. He really had feelings for Gabi but things were so horrible right now. Suddenly he remembered a song a song that started it all. He started to sing:

_Living in my own world, _

_didn't understand _

_that anything can happen _

_when you take a chance._

_ I never believed in _

_what I couldn't see, _

_I never opened my heart _

_oh, _

_to all the possibilities _

_oh _

_I know that something has changed,_

_never felt this way _

_and right here tonight this could be………_

Troy stopped singing when he heard a voice sing along but when he turned around to his surprise it wasn't the voice he expected...

I hope you liked this chapter. It was kind of short but for the next chapter I have a bunch of ideas. :)


	8. The dance

Hey guys! I am so excited. I almost have 40 reviews and for me that is a wonderful amount but the fact in the matter is that mostly all of the reviews are good. I am really happy that you guys like the story so here is the next chapter. Enjoy :D. Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.

Troy turned around and gasped. He was staring into the eyes of Sharpay!

"You know that song?" asked Troy shocked.

"Of course I do after all I love to sing as you already know" said Sharpay slightly smiling.

Troy was still surprised. He couldn't help but think that there was more to Sharpay than every one thought.

" Um so tomorrow is the dance what do we do?" asked Troy.

"I really don't know I think we should just wait and see".

Troy was baffled he was waiting for Sharpay to say she was joking but she didn't say it. Troy knew Sharpay always came up with evil plans and schemes but know she had nothing.

"Ok I guess" said Troy, and then sighed.

At Gabi's house: 

Gabi's room was full with clothes thrown around every where.

"Aw man" said Gabi furious. She could not find anything to wear to the dance tomorrow. It was a formal dance so the girls would come to school in dresses and gowns and the boys would come to school in suits and tuxes.

"Mom" Gabi called from her room. Her mother came rushing up the stairs.

"Yes sweetie?" asked her mom sweetly.

"Mom I can't find anything to wear to the dance tomorrow" said Gabi sad. Her mom thought a moment.

" Come with me" said her mom while walking towards her room.

When they were there Gabi's mom pulled out a box and when she opened it Gabi's jaw dropped. Inside the box was a beautiful blue strapless gown with glitter and jewels on it.

"Mom you don't expect me to wear that do you?" asked Gabi still shocked about how beautiful the dress was.

" Of course I do after all I did wear it to my high school dance" said Gabi's mom while pulling out gold shoes with stars on it.

"I mean mom the dress is beautiful but I can't accept this it was yours" said Gabi with a sad look.

" Gabi just take the dress you know whatever's mine is yours" said Gabi's mom, smiling. Gabi's face lit up and a smile spread across her face as she took the dress into her room.

At Sharpay's house: 

Unlike Gabi Sharpay had no trouble picking out her dress because she had so many. Even though she picked out her dress quickly she took some time and tried it on to make sure it was perfect.

Sharpay had liked Troy for some time now and was hoping when he saw her in this he would like her back. Sharpay picked out a dark pink dress with matching shoes. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

At Troy's house: 

Troy picked out a tux to wear to the dance. The tux was black and had no tie. He hoped Gabi would like him in his tux. He really wanted things to be better between them but oddly ever since he heard Sharpay singing The Start of Something New he had mixed feelings for her.

He didn't feel for her as he did for Gabi but he did like her. He didn't think it would ever come to this but if he and Gabi don't work things out at the dance he decided he would be with Sharpay from then.

Tomorrow: At the dance: 

At 7:00 Troy went to pick up Sharpay. When he saw her he couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen Sharpay so beautiful. She was wearing the pink dress with her hair in curls and had on slight lip gloss. He was lost for a moment but then he snapped to reality.

He grabbed Sharpay's hand and they drove to the dance. When they got there Sharpay ran to the bathroom she had to go really bad. Gabriella wasn't there but Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsi were.

Even though Troy was furious at Chad he forgave him a few days ago because he was practically begging on his knees.

"Hey Troy" yelled Chad from the back of the gym. The two high fived and chatted for a while.

"Where's Zeke?" asked Troy curious.

"Oh he had cooking class so he couldn't make it" said Chad laughing.

When Sharpay emerged from the bathroom the 4 friends looked at her with their jaw dropped.

" Well she sure made a change" said Taylor while laughing.

Troy was about to ask Sharpay to dance when he noticed the gym go silent. He turned around to see what everyone was looking at he saw Gabriella with Ryan. All eyes were on Gabriella. Her hair was straightened out and she had a flower in her hair and she had on slight lip gloss.

Every boy in the gym had their jaw dropped and their eyes wide which caused ear pulling from their dates. Gabi just blushed and walked next to Troy and the gang.

Troy's jaw didn't drop because he knew better then to do that in front of Sharpay and to embarrass himself in front of Gabi but in his mind he was saying

"Wow she looks like a goddess I hope this plan works"

his thoughts were interrupted by Gabi talking.

"Hi Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay…" she paused for a second before saying Troy's name.

"…Troy" she said while giving him a glare.

" Gabriella" said Troy, returning the glare.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Troy asked Sharpay to dance.

" Of course!" said Sharpay while dragging him to the dance floor.

" Would you like to dance?" asked Ryan.

"Okay" she said while walking to the dance floor with Ryan.

Sharpay and Troy were dancing in front of Gabi and Ryan. Troy and Gabi stared at each other for a second but then Gabi looked at Ryan and kissed him. Troy froze he could not believe what he was seeing.

" So much for the start of something new" Troy thought sadly as Tears were forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped his tears and looked at Sharpay and kissed her. He had his mind set. Since him and Gabi couldn't be together he decided he and Sharpay will!

How was that for a chapter? I know you're probably thinking that Troy and Sharpay are going to be together but there not. I am not going to tell you how though : ) by the way a picture of Gabi's dress, Sharpay's dress, Gabi's shoes and Gabi's hairstyle is going to be in my profile tomorrow I'll tell you when the websites are there when I write my new chapter.


	9. 10 years later

Hi guys. I just wanted to let you know that this will be a Troyella but just so I could make the story longer and more interesting I decided to write about what's happening 10 years later.

Oh and the websites for Sharpay and her dress, Gabi's shoes, and Gabi's dress are on my profile and like I said pretend Sharpay has curls on and that black thing is gone but if you like the black thing you could keep it on lol. Also it didn't accept the website for Gabi's hairstyle so it's: and make sure you write it exactly like that.

10 years later: 

"I'm home" yelled Sharpay while coming through the door tired and out of breath.

"Hey" said Troy while giving her a peck on her check.

" Where have you been all day?"

" I did 3 shows for Broadway, plus I went to visit Ryan"

" Wow that's a lot" said Troy. Ever since the east high dance he and Sharpay were together.

" Troy I was wondering can you go to the mall for me tomorrow? I need gold and baby blue fabric"

"Why" asked Troy wondering.

"Because I want to make a dress"

"Ok" said Troy.

The next day: 

"Troy I'm leaving make sure you go to the mall" said Sharpay while walking through the door.

Today was Troy's day off from basketball so after he came back from the mall he could relax. Troy head off to the mall at around 3:00. He had to be quick because he took a cab since Sharpay took his car to work.

Troy searched up and down the aisles for gold and blue fabrics. When he finally found them his cab driver was honking his horn. Troy quickly rushed and bought the fabric and rushed to the cab but what he didn't know was that in his rush he left the blue fabric.

When Troy got home he was about to lie down and go to sleep when he noticed that his bag looked half empty. When he looked in the bag he smacked himself for leaving the other fabric in the store.

Troy then had to catch another came and go to the mall again. When he ran into the mall he bumped into someone.

" Oh I'm sorry" said the girl.

Troy paused he could of sworn he knew that voice and when he looked up it was indeed the voice of Gabriella Montez. Troy's eyes got wide and so did Gabi's. He was about to say something when he glanced down and noticed a diamond ring on her finger...

I hope you liked this chapter even though it's kind of short but I figured that would be a good place to stop it. Please read and review also please check out the websites.


	10. We meet again

Hey. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but today I'm going to post 2 chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own HSM

"Troy?"

" Gabi?"

they both were silent for about 1 minute.

"Wow so it's been what 10 years already" said Troy trying to make a conversation.

"Yea I can't believe it" said Gabi slightly smiling. Troy was hesitant at first but then he asked her about her ring.

"Um so are you getting married?"

Gabi had a "What are you talking about?" look on her face but when she noticed that he was looking at her ring she smiled.

"Oh no um my mom gave me that ring…."

She paused as tears came out her eyes.

"Before she died" tears were rolling down Gabi's check as she said those words. Troy felt really bad he shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry".

"It's not your fault" said Gabi with sadness in her voice.

Troy noticed this and tried to make her feel happy. His usual twinkle came back in his eyes and he gave her his best smile.

"Yea so I'm sorry I bumped into you I'm a klutz". Gabi giggled and she smiled.

"So if you're not busy right now do you want to get something to eat?" Gabi thought for a moment.

"Ok"

with that they walked off to Joe's café. They talked about all the good times in east high and all their old friends. They each avoided talking about the dance and the fight. Gabi stole a look at Troy.

She thought he was cute in high school but now he looked hot. His hair was still light brown and was the same length. He had a tan and from his basketball playing had grown muscles. He had on sweats and a t shirt.

Troy also stole a glance at Gabi. He was lost in her beauty. Her giggle was still as sweet and still echoed through his mind. Her hair was loose letting her natural curls fall freely and she had 2 pink pins in her hair. She was wearing a short sleeved light pink t shirt and light blue jeans with a matching pink belt. When they noticed they were looking at each other they quickly turned and blushed.

When Troy looked at the time he thought he was seeing things. It was already 5:00 he had to go home now.

"Well Gabi this was fun but I got to go"

"Me too" said Gabi while getting up.

"Um... well I'll call you tomorrow is your cell phone number still the same?" asked Troy.

"Yea what about you?" asked Gabi.

"Yea" with that said they rushed off. When Troy got home he was beat. He lied down on his bed and before going to sleep he sung The Start of Something New.

Then he went to bed. 4 hours later Sharpay inside yelling

"I'm home" when nobody answered she walked curiously to Troy's room to find him asleep. She smiled and went to watch T.V.

At Gabi's house: 

Gabi called Taylor as soon as she got home. She still kept in touch with her.

"Hello?" answered Taylor.

"Hey it's me Gabi"

"Hey Gabi what's up"

"You'll never believe who I saw today"

"Who?" asked Taylor curious.

"Troy Bolton!" squealed Gabi.

"Oh my god!" squealed Taylor. "Spill all"

"Ok fine" said Gabi smiling on the other line.

"Well I was at the mall and someone just ran into the store and bumped into me and when I looked up it was Troy so then we talked for a while and he asked me if I wanted to get something to eat and I said yes and then we ate and talked and he had to go but he asked me if my phone number was the same and I said yea and I asked him if his was the same and he said yea and he said he'll call me tomorrow"

said Gabi out of breath.

"Oh my god you have to call him" said Taylor squealing like a five year old.

"Um….ok" said Gabi a little nervous.

"Ok call me back and tell me everything he says". When the two girls hung up Gabi dialed Troy's number she was nervous but she still did it.

At Troy's house: 

"Were breaking free…." Sharpay heard Troy's phone ringing. She didn't want him to wake up so she got his cell phone but when she saw the caller I.D she gasped. The caller I.D said Gabriella Montez...

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll post another one later. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Please read and review.


	11. I'm watching you

Hi guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time it's just that I've been very busy. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.

"Gabriella!"

screamed Sharpay but not loud enough to wake Troy up.

"Who does she think she is calling Troy I should give her a piece of my mind" said Sharpay while answering the phone.

" Hello" she said in her sweet fake voice.

"Hi um this is Gabriella can I…..Sharpay?"

Gabi said practically dropping her phone.

"Oh hi Gabi are you calling for Troy" she said through gritted teeth.

"Um yea" said Gabi nervously.

"Well I'm sorry he is sleeping but I'll tell him you called…..when pigs fly" she said to herself.

"Ok well bye" Gabi hung up the phone quickly.

"He lives with _her_" she said still surprised. Tears started to fall down Gabi's cheek as she remembered all the events that happened at the dance.

"So much for the start of something new" she said as she cried herself to sleep.

The next day: 

Troy woke up the next day still tired. He saw a note from Sharpay saying that she left to work. Troy just shrugged and picked up his cell phone to see if he had any missed calls.

As Troy was fidgeting with his cell phone he accidentally pressed received calls. He was about to go to missed calls but a certain name caught his eye on received calls.

"Gabriella?" Troy said confused. He did not remember hearing his phone ring last night.

"I wonder if Sharpay answered my cell last night" he said to himself.

"But she would of told me" Troy said confused.

"She probably forgot but I should call Gabi" Troy said while dialing her number.

At Gabi's House:

"This could be the start of something new" Gabi woke up when she heard her cell phone ringing. Her eyes were still red from crying and she didn't get much sleep so she had that tired look in her face.

When she looked at the caller I.D her eye lids shot up. She thought that by now Sharpay had put a restraining order on her.

"Hello" She said cautiously just in case it was Sharpay and not Troy.

"Hey Gabi what's up?" Troy said as he sat down on the couch.

"Nothing, you" Gabi said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Same here I'm just eating some French fries" Gabi giggled.

"In the morning?" she said.

"Hey what's a little bit of French fries which is a potato, which is a veggie, and some ketchup which is a tomato, which is a fruit? So if you put all that together you can say I'm eating healthy" Troy said trying not to burst into laughter.

Gabi was cracking up on the other line.

"So do you want to hang out at the mall today?" asked Gabi forgetting about Sharpay.

"Sure how is 3:00?"

"Perfect".

When Gabi hung up she smiled. She looked at the time it was 1:40. She decided to start getting ready. Gabi took a long hot bath. When she got out she wore a baby blue t-shirt with baby blue jeans. She wore her hair back with a white head band. When she was done it was 2:50.

"Oh no I'm going to be late" she said while running to her car.

At Troy's house: 

Troy wore a white button down shirt with faded blue jeans. He searched through his closet for sneakers. He decided on white sneakers. He combed his hair and made sure he looked good. Then he head out the door.

Later at the mall: 

When Troy arrived at the mall he saw Gabi looking for him. He smiled and walked to her.

"Hey" he said. Gabi jumped and turned around. She smiled when she saw Troy.

"Hey yourself" she said. They walked around for a while enjoying themselves but little did they know a certain blonde was watching their every move...

Ha Ha! That should be a good place to stop for now. I'll try my best to update tomorrow.


	12. what should I do?

Chapter 12:

Sharpay looked at Troy and Gabi laughing and having a good time. She glared at them and came out of her hiding place. She was going to make sure Troy and Gabi never speak again.

"Hello Troy, funny seeing you here" Sharpay said through gritted teeth.

"Oh um… hi Sharpay" Troy was nervous he knew what Sharpay was capable of doing if he ever cheated on her.

"So who's this?" Sharpay said acting like she had no clue. Troy knew she was up to something but he couldn't figure out what.

"This is Gabriella Montez you know from high school"

"Oh…Hi!" Sharpay gave Gabi a nice warm hug but really she wanted to yank her by her hair. Gabi felt strange hugging her since what happened in high school. Gabi broke the hug.

"It's nice seeing you again but I got to go" Gabi looked at Troy and whispered

"Sorry" and left. Troy thought for a moment.

"Sorry? What is she sorry for?" Troy was confused but he decided to call her later. Sharpay smirked. She knew that she scared her off and was proud of it. When Sharpay was finally asleep Troy decided to call Gabi. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

Gabi heard her phone ringing. She saw Troy's name on her caller I.D but she didn't want to answer it. She knew if she and Troy kept hanging out trouble would come. Reluctantly she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, I was wondering what were sorry for?"

"What?" Gabi forgot about what happened earlier.

"When you left you whispered sorry to me and I was wondering what you were sorry for" Gabi thought for a moment.

"Oh that well I said sorry because I didn't know that I was interfering in your relationship"

"What? What made you think you was interfering with my relationship?"

"Well Troy it's obvious that you and Sharpay are a couple so I don't want Sharpay to think that you're cheating on her so it's best if we just leave each other alone"

"Wait but.."

"Bye Troy" Gabi hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to do that but she had no choice. For a moment she thought she and Troy could start over but no she really doubted that her and Troy could even be friends.

She wiped her tears away and went to sleep. Troy stared at the phone for a moment. He could not believe what was happening. He sat down he really needed to think. Troy was stressed out he didn't know what to do.

He needed to decide whether to stay with someone he used to make the person he loved jealous or renew the start of something new with Gabi. He thought and thought. This was really a hard decision but soon after he finally made a choice. He was going to………...


	13. A guest

Hey people. Just to let you know sadly this story is going to end in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Oh and I want to say thank you to The Wizard of Kazath I finally know how to space! Yay! Anyway please read and review. Also I wrote a Danny Phantom one shot which I might make into a story. It's called in denial please if you like reading DP fan fics I would appreciate it if you review my story.

He was going to….renew the start of something new with Gabi. The hard part about this was how to break the ice with Sharpay and if Gabi still feels the same about him.

Troy figured that ever since the incident in high school he wasn't so sure that she still l…lo... For some reason he couldn't get the words "Love him" out. He was still in shock over that that day. He had no idea! Well he was going to get Gabi back no matter what. He decided he was going to go there now.

Troy put his Jacket on and drove to Gabi's house. On his way there to his disappointment it started to pour.

"Oh great"

Troy thought. 30 minutes later Troy finally got there. As soon as he got out immediately he got soaked. He didn't care though he walked up to Gabi's door and took a deep breath.

"Well here goes nothing"

he knocked on the door and waited. Gabi opened the door to find Troy soak and wet outside.

"Oh my god Troy what are you doing here?" Gabi had a surprised look on her face.

"Listen I really need to talk to you can I come in?"

"Oh sure" said Gabi while letting him in.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Gabi while sitting down on her couch.

"Um I don't know how to put this but…I…uh…"

before Troy could finish there was a knock on the door. Gabi had a confused look on her face.

"Who could that be?"

Gabi opened her door to find Chad.

"CHAD!"

squealed Gabi while giving him a hug.

"Hey Gabi I was walking past your block when I noticed that you closed the door so I thought I'd just come to say hi"

"Wow I can't believe it was 10 years" said Gabi while letting him in. (Just so you know Gabi forgot about the letter thing)

"Troy? Is that you?"

Troy knew that voice and hearing it made his stomach churn.

"Hey Chad" said Troy while giving him a man hug. Troy smiled a fake smile and sat down.

" So what's up guys" asked Chad.

"Oh Troy was about to tell me something, go on Troy"

Troy looked nervously at the anticipating faces. The sight of Chad made Troy fume. Then Troy suddenly thought of all the things that happened about the fight and the jealously and he just remembered that Chad was the cause. Then out of no where Troy yelled

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

and stormed out the door. Gabi and Chad sat stunned.

"What did I do" asked Chad.

"I don't know but I think you should talk to him" with that Chad ran out the door.

"What was that for?"

Troy stopped he was still upset.

"You really want to know well that was for ruining my relationship with Gabi, if it wasn't for you we'd be a happy couple by now but we stopped talking and we just met again a few days ago, you don't understand how I felt to see her again I mean you probably never knew this but I loved her and I still do and now because of all that happened I don't think she feels the same!"

Troy caught his breath and looked away. Chad stood stunned he felt really bad about the letter and he regretted what he did.

"Troy I'm sorry about the letter it was just that I thought that the more you thought about Gabi and the musical the more you would think less about your friends and basketball ,and I guess jealousy got the worst of me but you know what I think you should do now?"

Troy calmed down a bit. "What?"

"Tell Gabi how you feel because if you don't tell her know you might lose her forever"

"Thanks Chad"

"No problem anyway I got to get going so bye"

"bye" Troy walked into Gabi's house still quite nervous.

"What was that about?" asked Gabi angrily.

"Listen Gabi I…" but she cut him off.

"What's your problem Troy?"

"But Gabi I..." but she cut him off again.

"Just leave me alone Troy I don't even know why you came here" Troy looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I came to say that I love you and I'm sorry for everything that happened before and that I would give anything to be with you but I see you don't feel the same"

Gabi could not believe her ears she had just heard the words she wanted to hear since high school and she just ruined everything. Tears fell down Gabi's cheek.

"Troy I'm so…." But this time Troy cut her off.

"Save it Gabriella it's ok I finally know what it feels like to have a broken heart"

with that Troy went in his car and drove home. Gabi lied down on her couch and cried her eyes out.

"I can't believe I ruined everything"……….

Ha Ha another cliffy. I am the queen of cliff hangers. Anyway please read and review.


	14. The end as for now

Hey people. Well here it is sadly the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story for 2 reasons 1: This was my very 1rst story, and 2: people actually liked it. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Troy drove home with tears in his eyes. After all these years of sadness and holding feelings in he finally expressed himself but not in the way he hoped. He replayed Gabi's words in his mind. He really messed up this time but he couldn't help it. He was really heart broken and it hurt badly.

"Well I guess we were never meant to be" said Troy while sadly parking his car.

If Gabi had any tears left she would still be crying. She was still in shock over what happened.

"No this…I didn't…I couldn't have..."

Gabi thought of what he said just before he left.

"_Save it Gabriella it's ok I finally know what it feels like to have a broken heart"._

Gabi replayed this in her head and tears formed in her eyes again. After all these years he had finally told her that he loved her but she ruined it and now they could never be together.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening"

said Gabi in her mind while slowly rocking on her couch. She couldn't face Troy not after what had happened earlier.

"I can't deal with this pain!" yelled Gabi while getting up. She slammed the door and walked up to the roof.

"If the pain doesn't want to go away then I'm just gonna have to take it away myself"

she said while taking a step closer. The late night wind blew by and the moon shone the sky along with the stars. Gabi moved closer and closer to the edge of the roof. Tears were still pouring from her eyes as she moved closer.

Finally she reached the edge. Gabi looked down at the pure solid ground below her. The ground that held that path to no pain or hurt, or the path that led to more pain and hurt than ever.

Gabi took a deep breath she knew what she would be giving up but she could imagine what will happen if she ever made contact with Troy again.

Gabi sighed and moved her arms up. She closed her eyes and jumped. She noticed she wasn't off of her roof yet. Her body moved but her feet stayed firm on the ground like it was giving her a sign.

She moved back and sat down and started to cry again. She couldn't do it no matter how hard she tried. She ran back down stairs to her house.

"I still won't be able to face him"

thought Gabi as she sat down. Gabi thought about what to do. She thought until she had only 1 depressing idea left. She walked to her room.

"If it's the only choice left then it's my only option".

Gabi took out everything in her draws, Cabinets, and closets. She neatly folded and packed every thing she owned except for her furniture, TV, table, and anything else that didn't fit into her suitcase.

When she finished packing she got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter to Troy. When she was done she put everything in her trunk except for the letter.

She drove to troy's house in the pouring rain. When she got there she wiped her tears away and got out her car. She walked up to door and took a deep breath.

"Well here's to goodbye"

she said as she slipped the letter under the door, gave one more look at the surroundings, and drove off. Troy heard something so went into the living room. He saw a piece of paper under his door and stared confusingly at it.

"I wonder what this is?" he said as he picked up the paper and began to read it. As he read the letter more tears came out of his eyes. It read: _Dear Troy, _

_if you are reading this now I have something to tell you. I thought about what happened earlier and was crying all night. I was in so much pain that I went on top of my roof and tried to jump but unfortunately I couldn't get my feet of the ground. _

_I mean what you told me gave me a real shock but my heart was beating faster every second that past by, I waited so long for you to say those 3 words but not like that. Listen Troy in case you didn't know I remember those days in high school like they were yesterday but I especially remember the day I accidentally said that I loved you in front of everyone. _

_The reason why I said that was because every bit of it is true. Yes I admit it I loved you, more than you will ever know but after the fight I tried so hard to make you jealous but it just didn't work. After the prom I spent my lonely years in college then in my little apartment always hoping a miracle would happen. _

_Then that's when I bumped into you, you were my best miracle and when we were hanging out I couldn't help but think 'This could be the start of something new'. I really hoped that it was the start of something new but after what happened with Sharpay my dreams and my heart were broke, and I bet you didn't know this but all these years and even now I still love you. _

_I love you more than words could ever put. I am telling you all this because I am running away. I am running away because I can't face you now. If I did I would literally die, but for you I would. I doubt if I will ever see you again but if I do it will probably be in a very, very long time. _

_Trust me this wasn't exactly the easiest choice in the world but it's what I have to do. Please Troy don't be sad because I know you can do much better then me. Well you're probably busy with Sharpay or something so I should wrap this up. _

_I don't know exactly where I'm going but I will be going somewhere. Farewell Troy. Oh and always remember no matter what happens I will ALWAYS love you. _

_Sincerely, Gabriella._

Troy had a river of tears fall down his cheek. He fell on his knees and yelled to the sky

"WHY! WHY AM I LOSING EVERYTHING I LOVE?"

Troy bowed his head down with tears still in his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered……..

I am crying my eyes out right now. I am sorry this didn't end happy but I will gladly make a sequel but only if you want me to. Please read and review.


	15. Epilogue

Hi again. I know the last chapter was sad but I am the queen of cliff hangers. Anyway, since so many people asked for it I will indeed be making a sequel. Here is the epilogue. Please read and review.

Epilogue

Troy's heart was even more broken than it was earlier. He could not believe Gabi ran away. Troy was so sad he didn't know what to do. Then Troy got up

"I am not losing her again!"

Troy stormed upstairs and packed his bags. Then he called up Taylor, Chad, Jason, kelsi, Zeek, and Ryan. Everyone besides Chad was surprised to hear Troy call but when they heard that Gabi ran away they were at Troy's door in 20 minutes with their bags packed. Troy opened the door and sadly greeted all his friends.

"Listen guys I have no idea where Gabi went but all I know is that we have 1 month and a half to look for her until school starts again and until then we will not stop until we find her"

Troy watched all his friends nod their head in agreement. They were all about to leave when Sharpay went into the living room.

"Troy why are Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeek, Jason, and Ryan here with their bags?"

"Gabi ran away and we are going to find her" said Troy walking out the door.

"Wait your leaving me alone to go look for that Montez girl" said Sharpay with a sneer.

"No Sharpay I'm leaving you for good, I love Gabi and I'm not going to waste my time with you"

Suddenly a cold glare came upon Sharpay's face.

"No one breaks up with Sharpay Evans!" Troy walked up to her

"Sorry but I just did"

then they all head out to search for Gabi but what they didn't know was that once they left Sharpay also packed her bags.

"This is not over yet Troy Bolton!"………

Ha! Another cliffy even for the epilogue. By the way this is the introduction to the sequel which is called "The search for Gabi" and believe me it's not all peaches and cream. Anyway please review for the epilogue I want to know what you guys think. Oh and I'll have the first chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
